


[podfic] Card 'Verse

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Card 'Verse</i> by <b>slowdead</b> read aloud.</p><p> Colin and Bradley meet through a mutual friend, start sending each other cards and end up falling for each other. But it's still all rather complicated (possibly because they keep trying to make it complicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Card 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Card 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8465) by slowdead. 



  


**Duration:** 1hr56mins  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Island_ by The XX  
 _Love for the Loveless_ by The Eels  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/card-verse-audiobook)(50MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m0tyznjzjdd)(55MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> Super super cute series ♥ ♥ ♥   
> I'm not sure why I keep doing podfics that have, iunno, PICTURES or ZOMBIE TALK or PICTURES that obviously need DESCRIPTION because it's audio and ._.  
> Anyway, it's super cute, and I love how fail Bradley is at Relationships and how awesome Colin is for being so resilient.


End file.
